


Of Rohan and Gondor Relations

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Canonical Character Death, Cheating, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gondor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Multi, Nobility, Pregnancy, Rohan, Royalty, Thengel pops up once, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rohan and Gondor share a long history. These are stories that will hopefully shed light on that history. Be fair warned, however, that these are not the tales of battles and bravery many are used to hearing from this corner of the world. No, these stories are tales of love and loss between Rohan and Gondor.





	Of Rohan and Gondor Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to the Lord of the Rings.

As a child of noble or royal birth, there are two lessons one learns quickly. The first it that because of wealth, the world is larger to you than most children. The second is that because of blood, social circles are smaller to you than most children. The first is a great joy while the second is of no consequence for a child. As an adult however, the first is of no consequence while the second is a great bother.

Looking at the world, both past and present, from the better side of the War of the Ring, one can see this in spades between Rohan and Gondor. Most would have little trust in your tale should you mention the young dalliances of Denethor II and Théoden Ednew. Even less would believe the truth in your words should you say Elfwine and Elboron were not cousins, but brothers. None would here the truth, in fact they would turn a blind eye to it, should you inform them that the future King of Rohan once shared a lover, of the future King of Gondor, with his cousin, or rather brother if you will allow but you probably won’t.

Rohan and Gondor share a long history. These are stories that will hopefully shed light on that history. Be fair warned, however, that these are not the tales of battles and bravery many are used to hearing from this corner of the world. No, these stories are tales of love and loss between Rohan and Gondor.

-=-=-=-

The world was full of pressure that could crush the body if one’s spirit was not strong enough to hold up against the challenge. If it is not society pressuring then it is parents who give way to peers before you are living a life under a pressure so great you have trouble breathing. Denethor II of Gondor and Théoden of Rohan knew about pressure.

Denethor left Minas Tirith with much haste. His father was very displeased with his son at the moment and told the boy to leave and return either in two months or when his head was on right. Normally at times like this Denethor would visit Théoden but since the coronation of Thengel King visiting Théoden was no longer an option.

Denethor could practically here the reassuring voice of his long-time companion. Théoden’s voice spoke reassuring words in the soft but deep cadence of his voice. Despite it being merely an imagining of his friend, Denethor already found himself calming. With a jolt Denethor realized he needed Théoden, now more than ever. Denethor did not let himself stop to contemplate just what his need for his friend could easily become.

Denethor paused on his mount as he contemplated his options. His father gave him two months. He could easily make it to Edoras and back before his time ran out. He hesitated with himself for a moment, in debate over whether randomly dropping in on the royal family of Rohan was truly a good idea but gave the thought a pass. It would not be the first time he had dropped in on the family, surely, they could not have changed that much.

When Denethor arrived in Edoras he realized how wrong he could be. They could change that much. Thengel King, surprisingly, was the one who had changed the least. He welcomed Denethor warmly in Westron and sent him on his way to Théoden’s room.

Théoden had changed the most. Denethor nearly did not recognize his friend. His blond hair was matted as if he had not bathed recently and he seemed to have gained muscles at a rate Denethor did not think should be healthy.

The thing most changed about Théoden was his attitude. Where before there was an active but contemplative boy, there was now an aggressive and defensive one. Where once jokes and jests would be traded was a hostile silence. Denethor was not sure what to do with his friend. 

The awkwardness between the two old friends came to a boil an afternoon two weeks into Denethor’s visit. Several local Rohirrim boys decided they wished to terrorize the Gondorian wandering the streets. The boys were clearly unaware that the Gondorian had only recently walked away from their Prince but they soon learned their lesson. They scattered at Théoden’s thunderous approach.

The two boys were quiet on their trek back to the Golden Hall. “Do you understand now?” Théoden asked.

“Yes,” Denethor replied, “and thank you. I will be honest I was beginning to think I made this trip in vain.”

Théoden hung his head in guilt. “My apologies, my friend. I have been having issues. My whole family has been having issues. Rohan does not like that it’s new ruler prefers Gondor and I thought if I could act enough like the other Rohirrim boys, then maybe they would stop disliking us.” Théoden said.

Denethor was quiet for a moment. “Maybe you are just listening to the wrong Rohirrim,” Denethor finally said.

Théoden nodded slowly at Denethor’s comment but the room fell silent again. Despite his seeming agreement, Denethor felt like his comment went right through Théoden. 

“Den?” Théoden asked, “Why did you travel to Edoras in the first place?”

Denethor smirked. “I was wondering when you’d find yourself curious enough to ask.” Denethor said, his playfulness failing as thought of why his father sent him away. “I got in trouble with a girl back home. Rather she got in trouble with me. My father had a betrothal planned for us and the girl backed out swiftly to marry out of love. My father was not impressed with what he called a silly notion and sent me to talk to her. It did not end well and my father sent me away to clear my head of the foolishness the girl had taught me.”

Théoden raised his eyebrows. “Truly the girl must be stupid to have picked anyone else over a man as fair as you.” Théoden cleared his throat as he realized what he had said. “I also think your father is wrong about the foolishness of marrying for love,” Théoden said in an attempt to change the topic and start a debate.

Denethor was not interested in changing the conversation, in fact he was very interested in keeping the topic where it was. “A man as fair as I would be most stupid myself to not take a man like you at your offer.” Denethor said before adding slowly, “If such an offer was genuine.”

Théoden swallowed harshly. “Aye, my offer was made as such.”

Denethor smiled before leaning closer towards Rohan’s Prince. “I would be delighted if you, Prince Théoden, would kindly show me what Rohan has to offer. After all, I came all this way and your hospitality has been lacking a bit.”

Théoden needed no more invitation and pulled the Steward’s son into a kiss. “How long can you stay?” he asked, his breath ghosting across Denethor’s lips.

“I have a month left before I should return,” Denethor said, “My father wishes me to clear my head before returning and something tells me you can help with that. It might even help mend Rohan and Gondor relations.”

“Anything in the name of Rohan and Gondor relations.” Théoden said before pushing Denethor back onto his bed.

The two remained lovers for three years before they were told by their fathers to find wives. The two men caved to the pressures of their families and called their relationship off. Over the years, the friendship and love shared between the two men twisted until they barely knew or liked each other. If such a trick was natural or of Saruman’s design cannot be told.

-=-=-=-

Stories of old like to say that love can linger in hearts and be passed on through blood. If so Rohan and Gondor would be prime examples of such a feat. As the hate and mistrust grew between Denethor and Théoden, a love that much surpassed that of their fathers grew between the Kingdoms’ heirs.

As children Théodred and Boromir took much joy in having a child their age when it came to long negotiations between the Kingdoms, though it took Théodred a few days to get over the abandonment of Faramir once the boy was old enough to play. Boromir assured him that Faramir would rather burry himself in books than play with them, so the subject was dropped.

A childhood friendship grew into a strong and unbreakable bond between the two that many felt would mend the jagged edges that had become the Rohan and Gondor alliance. Théoden encouraged his son’s friendship while Denethor ignored it.

Regardless of their fathers’ feelings on the matter of their friendship, when the two boys became old enough, most negotiations were handled through them. One such instance had Théodred in Gondor. Having spent most of the day tucked away and bent over maps and contracts, the two men could not wait to leave the city for a ride to the nearby river.

“Honestly, Boromir,” Théodred said as the trotted along beside the river, “it is not healthy for one as young as your brother, nay anyone of any age, truly, to coop themselves up like he does. I do not understand his hesitancy to join us on rides. Your brother is an attractive child but he would be more so if he would see the sunlight.”

Boromir laughed. “My brother often finds himself outside. I do not worry for his health but now that you have made comment I think I should be worried for his virtue.”

Boromir felt mighty proud about having nearly knocked a Rohirrim from his horse. Théodred turned in his saddle so quickly he nearly slid off the side. “Boromir! He is a child!” Théodred yelled.

“Not quite,” Boromir said with a chuckle. “He is coming up on his fifteenth year. A child my dear friend would be those nosy monsters you claim for cousins.”

“Ah yes,” Théodred commented, “Had I known you would be two weeks early, I would have removed the troublesome two back to their home. In their defense, you should not have been sleeping with my kitchen staff.”

Boromir flushed and steered his steed closer to the water before dismounting. “They are nosy buggers none the less,” he said petulantly.

Théodred rolled his eyes and joined his friend. “I would apologize for my cousins intrusiveness, however, I was the one left to explain to them what they had witnessed, so you will be getting no such sympathy from me.”

Boromir threw his head back in laughter. He grabbed Théodred’s sleeve as he dropped to the ground and dragged his friend with him. Théodred landed next to Boromir with a huff as the air was knocked from his lungs.

“Aye,” Boromir said, “I know of the struggle but I doubt your cousins are pestering you for more answers.”

Théodred’s laughter vibrated through Boromir’s chest which made him realize how close his friend had gotten in the fall. Boromir subtly pulled the blond closer.

“I only wish I had answers for some of his questions,” Boromir continued in an attempt to test the waters.

Théodred raised his brows and his face took on a look of befuddlement. “What do you mean? You are one of the most sexual people I know. If you are lost, is their hope for any of us?” Théodred asked with a smirk.

Boromir popped the Prince on the head, marveling at the fact that he was allowed to without penalty. “All of my experience is with women and Faramir wishes to know more about men,” Boromir said. “Truthfully, I wish to know more myself, now that my brother has brought it up.”

Théodred went quiet for a moment and Boromir feared he had crossed a line. “If there is a man in Rohan who has not lain with another man at least once, I do not know him,” Théodred replied before Boromir could panic too badly. “I have much experience with the male form.”

Boromir turned his head to look at Théodred as the man fell silent again. Their faces ended up much closer than Boromir expected but he did not bother to move. Théodred seemed to be searching his eyes from something and bit his lip as if in debate over what was found. Boromir’s gaze dropped to his friend’s mouth and Théodred released a huff of breath.

“I could teach you a few things if you’d like,” Théodred finally said. “I can teach you a lot of things.”

Boromir could not speak, it felt as if every inhale of Théodred’s was pulling the air from his lungs. “I would much appreciate your guidance in these matters, my friend.” Boromir managed to say.

“How can I, as the Prince of my people, turn my back on an ally in need?” Théodred asked. “Truly, educating one another on the practices of our people should greatly increase Rohan and Gondor relations.”

Boromir nodded. “I agree. You teach me the way of your men, I will teach you what little I know of mine and I believe we will find more in our future than an increase of Rohan and Gondor relations.” Boromir said as Théodred finally pulled him into a kiss.

The two men remained lovers for many years until their deaths. At their last parting, the two men hesitated. It was the only time they ever told the other they loved them. If the two men knew that was the last time they would ever see one another cannot be told.

-=-=-=-

Give them a kiss for me or send them my love are often platitudes told to soften the blow of either missed opportunities or of an outright lack of enthusiasm. The former is the case that can be attributed to Boromir’s request of Éomer. The request and the acceptance of, can also be attributed to two men who found themselves lonely in a world that was constantly growing darker.

Boromir needed a new horse and he could call it destiny that he ended up in Rohan at such a time, but he knew he took this route with the purpose of hopefully seeing Théodred one last time before he departed on his search for Rivendell. Their last evening together had left him off balance, and if he were honest with himself, afraid.

To say Boromir was upset to hear from Éomer that Théodred was away, would be a gross understatement.

Éomer felt for the man, as he knew of the relationship he had with his cousin. Boromir did not call him and his sister nosy without reason. “Can you delay your travels? He will return in but a week.” Éomer said in an attempt to reassure.

Boromir shook his head. “I must leave as soon as possible. I have a very long journey ahead of me. It will take me past the misty mountains,” Boromir told the young Lord. 

“Do you wish for me to deliver a message to my cousin?” Éomer asked, his voice gentle as if to keep from startling a foal.

Boromir looked up at the boy he often found to be a nuance and noticed a man now standing in front of him. He was left wondering when such a miracle would have had time to happen. 

Éomer saw the stupefied expression on Boromir’s face and his own took on a look of exasperation. “You know,” the young Marshal started, “this is the reason I prefer Faramir.”

Boromir snorted as the boy he knew reappeared. “You prefer Faramir because you want to take his virtue,” Boromir said snidely.

Éomer narrowed his eyes. “I doubt I would be the one to take his virtue, surely your brother has had offers before,” Éomer said.

“You’d be surprised,” Boromir said as he started walking towards the stables.

Éomer stood stock-still for a moment before he ran to catch up to Boromir. “Are you serious? How can a man like that still be chaste?” Éomer asked.

Boromir stopped dead. “A man like what?” he asked dangerously.

Éomer opened and closed his mouth a few times before blurting out, “Beautiful!”

Boromir blinked at the other man, as Éomer turned a rather alarming shade of red. “You are not one for subtly, are you?” Boromir finally asked as he turned back towards the stables.

“If I lack subtly then how did I manage to sneak up on you and Théodred all the time?” Éomer challenged.

Boromir rolled his eyes. “I said subtly not stealth. You are well versed in stealth my nosy irritant.”

Éomer grinned. “I think you mispronounced my dear friend.” He said as he walked past Boromir into the stable.

“I do not think I have mispronounced anything,” Boromir muttered.

Éomer snickered but the two men stayed silent as they readied another horse for Boromir. It was quite by accident that the silence slowly turned somber.

Éomer cleared his throat and Boromir turned to him with a questioning gaze. “I asked earlier if you wished for me to convey anything to Théodred. You never answered so I thought I’d ask again.”

Boromir was silent in the wake of Éomer’s offer. The two men finished with Boromir’s new horse before he finally gave an answer.

“Tell him,” Boromir started, “I, I wish to tell him that- “

Boromir cut himself off with a grunt and grabbed Éomer by the shoulders. Éomer had no time to react before Boromir was kissing him.

Éomer stared at Boromir wide-eyed as they pulled back. “Tell him I regret that we missed each other and kiss him for me.”

Éomer nodded, despite his unease at the thought of kissing his cousin. When he tried to pull further away from Boromir the Captain tightened his grip.

Boromir leaned in to kiss Éomer again and this time Éomer had time to turn his head. Boromir’s kiss landed on Éomer’s cheek. “I will be gone a long time, I have not seen my lover in months and there is a great chance I may not see him again. Will you allow me this comfort?” Boromir asked.

Éomer took one look into Boromir’s eyes and knew his answer would be yes. He nodded his consent and Boromir claimed his mouth again. The two men shed their clothes quickly and soon the stable was filled with stifled sounds of pleasure.

“Thank you,” Boromir said as they redressed.

Éomer shrugged. “Offering you comfort in a time of need will be good for Rohan and Gondor relations.” Éomer said while avoiding Boromir’s eyes.

Boromir snorted. “Your cousin said much the same the first time we laid together. I’m beginning to think sex is the only thing holding together Rohan and Gondor relations.” Boromir said as he grabbed the horse’s reigns.

The two men were one time lovers, but they both held the connection forged in desperation close to their hearts when the darkness seemed the most oppressive. Éomer bid Boromir farewell that night and cried with his cousin when the horse returned rider-less weeks later. Éomer passed on Boromir’s words and kiss to his cousin. If he passed on Boromir’s passion to his cousin as well cannot be told. 

-=-=-=-

It’s common knowledge that what happens out late at night far from home in a tent between two warriors means little in the light of day. That if love was found beneath the stars it should stay there. Warriors would mess around and return home to women as was the way of the world. Éomer and Faramir did not like this way, so they try to walk another.

It started as young boys, or well one of them was a boy. During Éomer’s thirteenth summer was the first time Éomer met Faramir as something more than the Stewards second son who could maybe or maybe not speak.

The bronze haired man was forced to accompany his brother to Rohan for negotiations. Éomer was beginning understand that was a codeword for Boromir and Théodred wanting to do that thing Éomer and Théodred don’t talk about since what Théodred calls Boromir’s kitchen incident. 

When Théodred skipped out on his guide duties in favor of Boromir, Éomer lead the younger brother to the library where he had to make a quick escape least he embarrasses himself. It was unfair how wild the soft-spoken man made his heart beat. Éomer spent more time locked in his room with his hand the two weeks Faramir was around than he ever had before. Éomer would not think it so bad if he had not found himself also enchanted by Faramir’s gentleness.

Éomer never bothered getting closer to Faramir over the years. He was terrified of rejection from the bronze haired man so he tended to stay aloof and keep his distance as he slowly fell in love from afar.

The next time Éomer really got to speak to Faramir was when their patrols collided along the countries’ border. They rested the night together for better protection, not to mention the Gondorians seemed to be running out of food.

Éomer knew the unspoken rules of tent behavior and while he knew it may ruin his heart, he knew he could not forgive himself if he died without knowing of Faramir’s sex. It was an itch under his skin that had only gotten worse after his night with Boromir. 

Heeding Boromir’s warning of a virgin brother, Éomer was surprised to find Faramir was not hard to seduce at all. In fact, the man all but jumped Éomer himself. Éomer finally understood what Éothain meant by it always being the quiet ones. Faramir’s enthusiasm was fine by Éomer, who didn’t think he could ever get enough of the bronze haired beauty.

Faramir and Éomer kept the traditional silence in the morning, though unbeknownst to the other they were both tempted to spill the same confession. The Captain and the Marshal merely shook hands and turned away.

Things changed for the two men in the Hall of Healing after the troops returned from Mordor. Aragorn had recruited Éowyn into helping heal the wounded and Éomer tended to trail after his sister like a guard dog. Aragorn finally had enough of the new King of Rohan and told him to either help or leave. 

Say what you would of the men of Rohan but they were a stubborn lot. Éomer, who knew nothing of healing, stayed in an attempt to keep watch over his sister.

Éomer’s attempts to help soon grew to irritate Aragorn more than the man’s hovering did. Éowyn, seeing the imminent argument, pushed her brother into the room she knew was occupied by Faramir.

“He is in bad shape brother, in fact he suffers the breath of the Nazgul as much as I do, and maybe worse. Comfort him,” she said before she shut the door in her brother’s face.

“Ah, so they don’t want you underfoot either,” Faramir called out. When Éomer turned around Faramir smiled. “It has been a while my friend. Since we have both be shunted to the corner of the Hall we might as well take the time to catch up.”

Éomer was quiet long enough to unnerve Faramir. “Éomer, are you alright?” Faramir asked.

Éomer shook himself. “Aye, I am well. I just was not expecting you.” Éomer replied. “It has been a while since we last spoke. I admit I had forgotten your voice.” Éomer hoped Faramir wouldn’t call him on his lie. In truth Éomer doubted he could ever forget Faramir’s voice.

Faramir raised his brows at Éomer. “You seem tired. Here,” Faramir said scooting over in his bed, “You can sleep here.”

Éomer swallowed hard knowing he had no way out of Faramir’s gesture. He slipped into the bed with his friend and hoped his body would behave for once around Faramir.

Éomer settled into the bed but as Faramir reached an arm around him and pulled him closer Éomer could not help but tense.

Faramir sighed. “It is too late, isn’t it?” the man asked.

Éomer sighed himself, the tension leaving his body as he did so. “If it is just dalliance you wish for than yes. If it is something you wish to put effort into I’d be willing to try.”

“You have no idea how much I love you,” Faramir said pushing a braid behind Éomer’s ear. “We have a lot of time to make up for and I apologize for leaving you thinking I did not care for you. Your sister nearly took my head off when she figured out who I was. What a time to realize you have never met someone you hear about often.”

Faramir continued dragging his fingers through Éomer hair. “My only hesitance it due to the question of heirs.”

“In truth, I have been infertile since I was a young boy, due in part to a training accident. My sister already agreed to have children for me. My sister cares more for women, but she is willing to take either sex for a bed partner.” Éomer replied.

“Your sister is not chaste?” Faramir asked incredulously.

Éomer laughed. “She is a shield maiden what would make you think she would be?”

“The maiden part,” Faramir answered.

Éomer laughed loudly at his friend’s cultural blunder but it was quickly silenced when Faramir kissed him.

“You are truly addictive,” Éomer hummed as he pulled back. “We will need to work on your knowledge of Rohan, though. Your lack of knowledge in things will not hold if we are to close the gaps in the Rohan and Gondor relations.”

Faramir snorted as he kissed Éomer again. “I can get behind that if you mean sex when you say Rohan and Gondor relations.”

Éomer laughed before pushing Faramir down into the mattress.

The two men shared a love that lasted a life time. More specifically a love that lasted Faramir’s lifetime because though his lover had died many years before him he never took another lover. The two men worked hard together throughout life to build Rohan and Gondor into the greatest Kingdoms in the land. If Éomer ever managed to learn control when it came to Faramir cannot be told.

-=-=-=-

Duty is a hard choice to make. Staying with one’s preplanned path is hard but a morally righteous thing for a sovereign to do. Cities must be run and heirs must be born but duty should not destroy all chance at happiness. It takes great effort, however, to work around one’s duty. Éomer, Faramir, and Éowyn figure this out the hard way.

Éowyn had met the man in the Hall of Healing. Faramir was fair skinned with fiery red hair and Éowyn could understand where he brother was coming from with his attraction to the man. While she was impressed with her brother’s physical taste she could not say much on his taste for intelligence. Outside of book knowledge and war strategy Éowyn was beginning to think Faramir had no brain at all.

“You do know my brother is in love with you correct?” Éowyn asked of the man trying to flirt with her.

Faramir’s brows furrowed. “What?” he asked.

“Éomer, my brother, is in love with you,” Éowyn said slowly as if talking to a child.

Faramir jerked upright from where he was sitting. “Ah, I was unaware my lady of just who you were, my apologies,” Faramir said hastily. Faramir paused for a moment as he took in the full weight of her words. “Éomer loves me?”

Éowyn had an unamused look on her face that made Faramir feel quite dull. “Yes, he’s been hopelessly in love with you for years. If it wasn’t so pathetic it would nearly be cute.” Éowyn replied.

Faramir leaded back in his seat with a smile on his face. “I had hoped such from our last meeting but it would not have been proper to have discussed then,” Faramir’ face fell as he spoke. “I fear now it is not proper at all.”

Éowyn shot the Captain another unamused look. “Talk to my brother,” she said before walking away.

Éowyn waited to hear from her brother whether or not he and Faramir managed to work things out. The only response she got was the question on whether or not she was still willing to bare heirs to Rohan.

Éowyn thought it a stupid question. She would gladly carry on her family’s line and she would not be unwilling to do so with Faramir.

She let the two men scheme about how best to trick the masses and was unsurprised when the conclusion had her marrying Faramir. She had little care about the marriage so long as Faramir did not keep her from laying with others in secret.

Éowyn was surprised however by their insistence the Éomer should marry as well and produce a fake heir. Faramir made the suggestion of his cousin, Lothíriel, who had little interest in being tied down. Éowyn was not sure of Faramir’s insistence that she would gladly agree to a false marriage so long as she retained her freedom, but had no other option but to trust the two men’s decisions.

To Éowyn’s surprise Lothíriel agreed, in part due to the fact the she would not be required to give birth. The two marriages were simple as the took place shortly before the marriage of King Elessar and Arwen.

Éowyn did her duty and produced a son for Faramir named Elboron. Her second child was conceived in secret as her Lothíriel spun a tale of a non-pregnancy in one direction and of a fake pregnancy in the other.

Éowyn gave birth to Elfwine in secret as well and if any though the child looked more like Faramir than Éomer they were wise to keep it to themselves.

Faramir and Éowyn only spoke once to each other during the conceptions of the two children.

“This is only for Rohan and Gondor relations,” Éowyn said before allowing Faramir into her bed.

“Only for Rohan and Gondor relations,” Faramir replied both times.

Faramir and Éowyn, though lovers only through duty, shared a very strong friendship. They loved each other much like siblings and found their duty to family lineage of little consequence. Their friendship was built on so much trust that when Faramir spent most of his time in Rohan he had very little problem with leaving Ithilien in Éowyn’s care. If Faramir ever bothered to run Ithilien while Éomer lived cannot be told.

-=-=-=-

Secrets shared can lead to a strong trust between two people. As trust develops it opens the doorway for love, whether that love remains platonic or grows into romance it to the distinction of the two people in question. In the case of Éowyn and Lothíriel a love grew strong during an elaborate facade.

Éowyn could not help but bit at her nails as she stood beside her bother. As tradition stated, in Rohan a child was not announced before the sixth month mark, Éomer announced to the hall that Lothíriel was pregnant. Lothíriel stood at Éomer’s other side, the small fake bump Éomer and Faramir had built for her showing through her gowns, as Éomer continued the announcement with the mention of Faramir and Éowyn staying till the birth of the child in support.

Éowyn released a breath she was unaware she was holding as applause filled the room. There were no questioning gazes or accusing stares. Despite her willingness to go along with her brother’s plans she feared they would be caught in their lies.

Lothíriel released her own breath. Giving her cousin Faramir a sly smile at their successful trickery. Faramir gave her a wink.

The hall filled with much merry making soon enough and after several hours of celebration the King and Queen bid their company goodnight, though they invited them to continue enjoy the festivities as they wished.

Lothíriel followed Éomer to their official bed chambers for a drink. Éomer took much joy in the fact the he and Lothíriel got along well but that did not stop him from kicking her and Éowyn out with a wink when Faramir and Éowyn joined them.

Lothíriel and Éowyn traded exasperated looks at the antics of their cousin and brother respectively. Éowyn gave Lothíriel a considering look before her eyes lit up in mischief. She grabbed Lothíriel’s hand and dragged the other woman down into the kitchen.

“I had the kitchen staff make a cake for Elboron to have should he behave himself tonight. Considering the boy fell asleep and is at that age where anything said yesterday has no consequence today I doubt the cake will be missed.” Éowyn said as she pushed open the door.

The two women spent most of that night, and many of the other nights their husbands spent sexing one another, together. Éowyn, who would admit to having found Lothíriel beautiful before, now felt herself slightly in love with the way the dark-haired woman would toss her hair with her laughter or let lose a snort whenever her laughter got the better of her.

Éowyn was eight months pregnant when Lothíriel admitted to returning her favor. The two women sat out in the garden while Elboron tried to catch bugs in the grass. Éomer and Faramir were just out of sight range but from the sound coming from their direction the two men were using sward play as a flirting tactic again.

“I will admit, despite my hesitancy to marriage and child birth I would not have minded to spend a night with Éomer. He is a startlingly attractive man, though I suppose it runs in the family, given your own beauty. In truth, I am glad Faramir brought this plan to me a few years ago. It gives me freedoms I would not have attained had I said within my father’s and brother’s influence.” Lothíriel sighed at she heard a yelp from the direction of their husbands. Turning she saw Faramir has somehow managed to down Éomer and was using the predicament to his advantage.

“It is nice to be out in public again after being cooped up in the palace all winter,” Lothíriel said loudly watching in amusement as Faramir leaped off Éomer in haste.

“Those two will blow our cover if they are not careful,” Éowyn said rolling her eyes at the antics she didn’t bother to watch.

Lothíriel laughed. “They greatly lack subtly, it is true,” Lothíriel said before her tone turned back to the seriousness she spoke with before. “Éomer has given me many freedoms and plans to give me more come the end of your, or rather my, pregnancy. Faramir has expressed an interest in spending most of his time here.”

Éowyn gave Lothíriel a strange look. The women’s sentences seemed unconnected and choppy. “What of it? I have already given him my word that should he stay here I would run Ithilien in his stead.” Éowyn replied.

“Éomer and I have discussed it and he thinks new air and surroundings would be good for a sickly mother who had just given birth. He wishes to suggest that you and Faramir return to Ithilien for a year and when the baby has reached traveling age I, and the child, should be escorted to Ithilien. Faramir will leave then for Rohan,” Lothíriel answers.

Lothíriel hesitates slightly before continuing, “It is my idea that I should remain in Ithilien while Faramir remains in Rohan. The children can be shepherded back and forth between the two kingdoms in varying combinations. In truth, this idea appeals to me mostly because I would find your company more pleasant than Éomer’s as stated before I would like him for a night but I would like you yourself for more, if you will have me?”

Éowyn was silent for a moment before looking around the garden. It was empty save the royal family and they were too far away from the hall to spotted form the window. Éowyn dropped a kiss on Lothíriel’s lips. “I would be honored if you joined me in Ithilien.” Éowyn said.

True to their words a year after Elfwine was born Lothíriel and the child made their way to Ithilien. Faramir welcomed his cousin but left the day after her arrival for Edoras. Lothíriel and Éowyn wasted no time falling into bed together.

“Your cousin and I would call this the enhancement of Rohan and Gondor relations.” Éowyn said as she and Lothíriel rested beside one another.

Lothíriel brushed a lock of blonde hair out of Éowyn’s eyes. “In that case if do not think we should let the boys beat us at the diplomacy game. We have a later start but let us show them how one really goes about bettering Rohan and Gondor relations.” Lothíriel said as she rolled over Éowyn.

The two women shared a love so strong that Éowyn’s death brought about Lothíriel’s own. Éomer and Faramir had the two women, against traditions of both their people, buried together. If Lothíriel really died of a broken heart cannot be told.

-=-=-=-

Eldarion’s birth marked the coming together of the two sons of Eärendil. He was known throughout legend as the man who reunited the kingdoms. Before he became legend though, he was but a child raised alongside other children of war heroes. Many may think his legend only starts when he takes the throne from his father but in truth, Eldarion’s ability to unite nations started with Rohan and Gondor when he was a young man.

Elboron and Elfwine were pushing and shoving one another as they made their way across the room to the prince. Elboron made it first and offered a sweeping bow to his liege. Eldarion was used to Elboron’s mannerisms and found no insult in the man’s exaggerated movements.

Elfwine, whom Eldarion was surprised to realize he was only just now meeting, was more subdued and proper in his greeting. His bronze hair falling from its lose tie to drape across his face. The graceful effect was ruined when the boy stood up and blew the hair out of his face as Elboron tried to retie his hair.

Eldarion could not help but laugh at the antics of the cousins, though he was well aware they were unintentional on Elfwine’s part.

The youngest of the three boys bushed as dark as his hair when his fake cousin joined in the prince’s laughter.

The three boys spent the entire visit nearly inseparable. On the last nigh the three were sat, against tradition, at the far end of the table. Their parents sat at the head of the table and shot suspicious looks down towards where a head of brown hair mixed with gold and red.

Éomer King snorted into his mug. “If the three get any closer they will end up in each other’s lap.” He said.

Lothíriel who was seated at his side, for once, laughed. “Will it be a case of future Steward and King relations or more Rohan and Gondor relations?” she asked with a mirthful look at Éowyn.

“Why not both,” Faramir muttered under his breath. Éomer lost it and his loud guffaws were enough to draw the attention of the young men at the end of the table.

Aragorn looked back and forth between his friends with a bemused expression. The clarity that shined in his wife’s eyes made him no less confused.

Eldarion took in his father’s confused expression before deciding he did not wish to know. Elboron and Elfwine had a fair guess as to what amused their parents so. They had not truly contemplated it, though both could admit Eldarion was of a beauty unparalleled.

Eldarion, noticing his friend’s sudden silence looked up suspiciously. Elfwine had leaned back in his chair. He was displaying a regalness Eldarion had yet to see from the boy.

“What do you know of Rohan and Gondor relations?” Elfwine asked.

Eldarion’s brow furrowed. “I know a lot about treaties and contracts but the way you speak your words makes me believe you mean something else, in which case, I assume I know nothing of Rohan and Gondor relations,” the prince’s replied.

Elboron grinned at his friend though it was not a very friendly grin. “Would you like us to teach you? Elfwine and I have learned much from our parents on how to display Rohan and Gondor relations.”

Eldarion had finally figured out what the look in Elboron and Elfwine’s eyes was. He felt his heart quicken and could only nod at the two boys. Aragorn was once more unnerved by the laughter Éomer let lose when their children left the room together.

Eldarion’s love with Elboron lasted until Elboron took a wife. His love with Elfwine lasted a until Elfwine’s death. Eldarion’s eldest sister was willing enough to have the next heir of Rohan so the two men found much peace in the other’s arms without the theatrics of Elfwine’s parents. Eldarion look a wife a few years after Elfwine’s death and the world moved on. If Aragorn ever figured out what Rohan and Gondor relations were cannot be told.

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't leave me alone. I don't really know why I wrote this. I only really ship half of these.


End file.
